


A tres pasos del abismo

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Oikawa sabe que un abismo los separa. Que no hay nada que pueda hacer, que ambos deben seguir. Pero tal vez no sea asi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	A tres pasos del abismo

Oikawa mantenía alzada su vista al cielo, observando el vaho que escapaba de sus labios y que se difuminaba lentamente en el aire. Era invierno y los entrenamientos solían terminar casi al anochecer, por lo que no era raro tener que soportar ese tipo de cosas. Estaba sentado en una banca esperando su autobús. Por supuesto, no estaba solo. A su lado se encuentra su mejor amigo, Iwaizumi. El castaño le dio una mirada de reojo. Pudo ver su rostro serio, como siempre, lleno de concentración. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente. En realidad, no puedo evitar pensar en lo mismo.

El futuro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pronto entrarían a la universidad y los dos tomarían caminos separados.

Ya no irían juntos a la escuela, no compartirían clases, ni entrenamientos, no tendrían críticas tontas delante de sus kouhais ...

_Iwa-chan se alejaría cada vez más_ .

No más charlas hasta las tantas de la madrugada, ver videos de voleibol hasta el amanecer o acampar juntos.

_Hajime tuvo una vida sin él._

_Estarían separados por un abismo que cada vez se haría más grande._

_Se quedaría solo, mirando como su espalda se perdería en la distancia._

_Sin hacer nada._

_Sin poder hacer nada._

_Sin decir nada._

_Porque al final, sabia no podría retenerlo a su lado._

_Él se merecía algo mejor ..._

_Lo observaría a la distancia, sonriéndole, mientras se iba._

_Apretaría sus puños, tragándose sus sentimientos, deseando ir tras él._

_Pero miraría el abismo._

_Y entonces lo dejaría ir ..._

\- Deja de estar en las nubes, Tontokawa —interrumpió sus pensamientos Iwaizumi—. Está por llegar nuestro autobús ...

El azabache se puso de pie, avanzando unos pasos hasta las puertas del vehículo frente a él.

Oikawa vio su espada alejarse. Y fue en ese instante que lo supo.

_No podrías vivir sin Hajime_

_No quería vivir sin él._

_Ni siquiera imaginaba su vida sin estar a su lado._

_Tal vez no sería correspondido._

_Tal vez el futuro era inminente._

_Tal vez el abismo seguía ahí, pero eso no importaba._

_Nada importaba ahora._

_Lo superaría._

_A como diera lugar._

_Miraría el vacío, retrocedería tres pasos, conteniendo la respiración._

_Tomaría impulso, con una gran sonrisa, corriendo hacia el abismo._

_Y saltaría ..._

\- Me gustas, Iwa-chan ...- grito lanzándose sobre él, rodeándose con sus brazos, uniendo sus labios. Provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

\- Tu también me gustas, idiota —gruño Hajime, separándose de él, con un nivel de rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Qué levantamiento de una buena vez?

—Creo que perdimos el autobús ...— dijo Oikawa poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que caminar —se encogió de hombros el azabache, dándose la vuelta y avanzando un par de pasos —Así que mueve ese gordo trasero de una buena vez o dejare que te congeles aquí ...

—Iwa-chan ...

El castaño hizo un puchero corriendo tras él, cuando llego a su altura, tomo su mano y la enlazó con la suya.

A partir de ahora, ya no había ningún abismo.


End file.
